Seirin's Manager
by PromiscuousHarry
Summary: Sirius decided to take care of Harry instead of going after Peter.Harry grew up in Japan, where he and his guardians decided to reside. With his magic trained by his guardians, his inheritance kicks in. With this, everyone wants to act on their feelings towards him. What is he to do when the ones he cares for fight for his affections? Smut-filled with sort-of plot, full on yaoi.


**SEIRIN'S MANAGER**

**Summary: **_Sirius decided to take care of Harry instead of going after Peter. In doing so he rewrote Harry's entire life. Harry grew up taken care of in Japan, where he and his guardians decided to reside. With his magic cherished and acknowledged by his guardians, Harry's inheritance kicks in. With his inheritance, everyone decides to act on their feelings towards him. What is he to do when the one he cherishes the most fight for his affections? _

**CHAPTER 1: THE INHERITANCE**

"Harry, thank God you're safe!" Sirius cried as he lifted the crying baby from his crib.

"Shh, Harry, Padfoot's here." Sirius rocked Harry in his arms and proceeded to walk away from the ruin that was once the Potter's home.

Sirius gazed at the destroyed home once he was outside and took his wand from his holster.

"I'll take care of him, Prongs." Sirius said, tears blurring his vision "He'll be the happiest boy in the world, I promise you that. Goodbye, my friends."

Sirius raised his wand in the direction of the home where most of his most treasured memories resides and chanted with all the magic in him.

"_Incendio!"_

Sirius watched as flames licked the woods of the ruined home before getting on his bike with his precious cargo and took off in the night.

Sirius drove towards the home of his last remaining friend. When he arrived at his destination he got off his bike with Harry tucked in his arms. He knocked at the door and waited for the door to open.

"Sirius?" a man with ragged brown hair greeted him.

"Remus." Sirius said solemnly

"What happened?" Remus asked; any trace of sleepiness gone when he heard the tone of voice his friend used.

Sirius merely looked at Remus' eyes before glancing down at the infant in his arms. Remus followed his gaze and his eyes widened before tears shed from his eyes.

"No, Sirius, tell me they're not dead!" Remus pleaded.

Sirius merely looked down and let his own tears fall.

"Harry survived Remus!" Sirius said once he was able to compose himself "A part of them still lives on in him."

Remus looked at the bundle in Sirius' arms and he felt his misery lighten thinking of the son that James and Lily adored so much.

"James and Lily would rather Harry lives than they do." Remus said

"Yes, and we would make sure of that." Sirius said

"What do you mean, we? Sirius, I'm a werewolf you know that I can't help you take care of him if the British Mini-"

"Who says anything about the British Ministry?" Sirius interrupted him.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, clearly confused at Sirius' words.

"We'll be leaving England." Sirius said

"What the hell, Sirius!" Remus exclaimed.

"We'll talk about it later, just get in." Sirius said pointing towards his motorcycle.

Remus, though doubting Sirius' sanity at the moment, got on the motorcycle and placed a sticking charm on the seat so he would not fall off.

"What the hell do you mean, we're leaving?!" Remus asked

"We'll be getting the hell out of here. Do you really think Harry would have the life James and Lily would have wanted him to have if we stayed here?" asked Sirius as he drove

"I see what you mean." Remus surrendered "But where are we going?"

"Don't worry about a thing, I've got it all figured out." Sirius said

"That's what worries me." Remus said as he felt Sirius slid to a stop.

Remus felt his eyes go wide when he looked at where they stopped. In front of him was the looming bank of Gringotts. Remus followed Sirius as he went through the front desk and whispered to the goblin seated there. He watched as Sirius made some kind of arrangement before gesturing for him to follow him to an adjacent room.

"Lord Black, it is not often you come to us for business." the goblin inside the room they went into said

"Well, there has been no need to until now." Sirius said civilly

"I hear, you wish to take some forms for permanent transferral? Where to may I ask?" the goblin said grabbing some papers from his desk and writing on it as he awaited Sirius' answer

"Japan." Sirius said

"Ahh" the goblin glanced at Remus before nodding to himself "Understandable."

"Anything else Lord Black?" the goblin asked.

"Just make sure no one can ever find us." Sirius said "Money is no problem."

"Pleasure doing business with you Lord Black." the goblin said, a sharp grin decorating his face

Remus felt himself shiver in anticipation and nerves. A new life is awaiting them.

* * *

"Welcome home, Harry!" Remus greeted from the kitchen as he heard Harry coming in.

"Hello Moony," Harry said, turning his head to look at Remus "Tetsuya would be coming here tomorrow evening okay? I asked him to stay the night so we could go to Seirin together tomorrow."

"Sure, there is no problem with that." Remus answered "So you're going to a new school, how do you feel?"

Remus smiled to himself as Harry answered his question. Harry grew up to be a cheerful young man. He has a curious nature and would often find something new to turn his attention to. He was a bit worried for him at first because of how he looks. Harry's height was barely average. Sirius and him tried to feed him some more but it seems that Harry's genes deemed him to be short his entire life. He had doe like green eyes and a pouty set of lips. He inherited Lily's pale skin and James' messy hair. Harry was irritated with how his hair was so messy that he decided to let it grow until it was meeting his shoulders. Remus had to admit that with his hair that long; it was easy to make it presentable. All in all, Harry was a bit effeminate.

Remus was afraid that he would be isolated since the kids his age that Remus have seen were all rather tall and were already growing into their masculine frame. Sirius said that it must be something in Harry's blood that makes him different, which lead Sirius to leave for a while to get some test done and see if there really is something that makes Harry grow a bit differently.

"Will Padfoot be home soon?"

Remus snapped back to reality with Harry's question.

"I don't know, Harry but he will definitely home this week."

"All right then! I'll just be up in my room." Harry said heading to the stairs

Harry made his way to his room and plopped on his bed. He took a few deep breaths before sitting up.

It took a lot of effort to act like he has nothing on his mind, especially to his guardians. He wanted to tell them what was worrying him but it was his problem and he found it awkward to ask for relationship advice from his guardians when they aren't even in a relationship. He felt his heart get heavy remembering the events that lead to this situation.

* * *

"_What is happening to you, Daiki?" Harry asked _

_He was currently on the roof with one Aomine Daiki. He knew that this is where he could find him whenever he is nowhere else to be found. Momoi, Kuroko, and him are the only ones who can find him and actually get a response from him whenever he is in one of his moods. Both Momoi and Kuroko agreed that it would be better if he be the one to face Daiki since he would only brush off Momoi and Kuroko._

"_What do you mean?" Aomine said, not bothering to open his eyes or move from where he was lying down on the rooftop_

"_You've been skipping practice and you're ignoring us." Harry answered_

"_I don't ignore you." Aomine said, not denying that he was skipping practice and ignoring the other members of their team._

_Harry merely sighed and sat beside Aomine. He sat down beside Aomine and leaned his back on the railings._

"_Please Daiki, don't deflect the question." Harry pleaded_

_Silence fell between the two of them for a while. Harry gave Aomine the time he wanted, he knew Aomine well enough that he was merely going over his words in his head before saying them so that he would not hurt Harry. That is one of the reasons why Momoi and Tetsuya chose him to go since Aomine would worry about him and would not just spout things to get him to back off._

"_Have you seen our opponents lately?" Aomine asked_

"_Hai, they were all a bit disappointing." Harry said_

_Aomine released a small sigh of relief at Harry's response at least they agree that the teams they have been facing were barely a challenge._

"_I agree; none of them were able to even challenge me. I could have sat out and we would have still won by a large margin." Aomine declared_

"_That doesn't answer my question Daiki." Harry said while running his hands through Aomine's hair._

_Aomine visibly relaxed at Harry's hands playing with his hair._

"_I want, no, I need a rival Harry."Aomine said, finally opening his eyes and sitting beside Harry "There's just no challenge anymore, the thrill I once felt whenever I score a basket or the excitement I feel whenever I manage to catch Tetsu's pass; all of them are gone now." _

"_You lost your reason to play." Harry stated_

"_Hai," Aomine said "The moment we step on the court, our opponents accept that they would lose and they barely fight us anymore."_

"_I see where you are coming from Daiki." Harry said "What if I can find a way for you to get that challenge?"_

"_You can do that?" Aomine asked, looking at Harry in the eyes._

"_Not now of course but I can find a way to give you that challenge." Harry said_

"_I'll hold you on that then" Aomine said_

"_Hey, Daiki" Harry said_

"_Yes?" Aomine said, once again turning his gaze to Harry_

"_Are you sure you can find that challenge here? Here in the muggle world?" Harry asked_

_Aomine chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair_

"_You thought of that too, huh?" Aomine asked._

_Unknown to the other members of their team, he and Aomine were both from the wizarding world. Both of them decided to attend a muggle school and were getting tutored in the wizarding ways at their homes._

"_To be honest, I thought that the reason no one is able to beat me is because they were muggles but in the end muggles are far more athletic than our kind could ever hope to be Harry." Aomine said_

_Harry merely nodded, remembering Sirius' words about the wizards and witches being too lazy and not interested in anything taxing on their bodies._

"_Daiki, you know that if you want to have that challenge then you and I have to go to different schools, right?" Harry asked while looking up at the sky_

"_Hai", Aomine answered a bit hesitantly_

"_I'm pretty sure Momoi would go with you, just so she could keep you in check." Harry said_

"_As if she could" Aomine chuckled "Only you can do that."_

_Aomine placed his arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled Harry towards him. Harry placed his head on Aomine's shoulders and Aomine laid his head atop Harry's._

"_I guess you will be going with Tetsu then," Aomine said_

"_Hai, God knows he needs me so that others could find him." Harry said with a small chuckle "I'm gonna miss this."_

"_Same here Harry." Aomine said. He took his head off Harry's and lifted Harry's head by his chin with his fingers. He gazed at Harry's green eyes and sighed gently._

"_Harry," Aomine started "You know what I feel for you, right?"_

"_Hai, Daiki." Harry said, not being able to stop the blush that coated his cheeks."And I have always returned those feelings for you."_

_Daiki chuckled at Harry._

"_You have always been so cute," Aomine teased Harry before he turned serious "I know that you love me as I love you but there will come a time that you would not need only me in your life." _

"_What do you mean?" Harry asked confusion clear in his voice._

"_There will be a time when you would want to be with others beside me." Aomine said_

"_What? No! I would never do that to you Daiki!" Harry said, feeling betrayed at Aomine's words "How could you say that?!"_

_Aomine placed his hands on Harry's cheeks and caressed them gently._

"_I did not mean that you would do it because you no longer love me but because you need to." _

"_I still don't understand Daiki." Harry said, tears starting to form on his eyes at the insinuation of Aomine's words._

"_Shh, I did not say this to hurt you Harry." Aomine said wiping away Harry's tears "You know how you always complain that you look so tiny compared to all of us?"_

_Harry nodded at Aomine's questions._

"_I thought nothing of it at first until you showed me that picture of your parents." Aomine said _

"_What about them?" Harry asked_

"_Both your parents are quite tall but you somehow ended up being short for your age." Aomine continued, "At first I thought that one of them may not be your real parent but you had both of their features so I turned to my second option, which was creature inheritance."_

"_What do you mean by Creature inheritance? Did you search for this?" Harry asked_

"_Hai," Aomine said "Sometimes a creature's blood present in your family's bloodline would awaken. No one really knows what activates it but once it does the one who had the inheritance would show some signs of it."_

"_How did you know this, Daiki?" Harry asked_

"_I got one myself", Aomine answered_

"_You did? Which one did you inherit?" Harry asked, curious about Aomine's inheritance._

"_I got demon, fire demon, to be exact." Aomine shrugged "You will be born with certain physical characteristics of your inheritance and you would get an aspect of its behaviour when you grow up. That's why my skin is so dark and my eyes are a bit fierce even when I'm doing nothing but stare blankly."_

"_And what behaviour did you possess?"_

"_Why do you think I always get pissed off for no reason at all?" Aomine asked with a smile_

"_Ah, that actually explains a lot. But what made you think I had one as well?" asked Harry_

"_Well it was just a suspicion at first because of your physique but I was not sure until your magic reached out to me." Aomine answered_

"_What do you mean?" Harry asked_

"_Your magic was pulling me to you." Aomine clarified a slight blush that Harry would not see if he wasn't staring intently at Aomine was forming on his cheeks "It was calling me to bond with you."_

"_Bond? As in-"_

"_Yeah," Aomine nodded_

"_But isn't that normal? I mean I have feelings for you so it was only natural for my magic to react to you."_

"_Your magic was reaching towards the others as well, not only me."_

"_Wha-what does that mean?" Harry asked, clearly bewildered._

"_Just listen to me okay? I don't know what inheritance you got, you better ask your guardians about it but promise me one thing Harry." Aomine said looking straight into Harry's eyes_

"_Hai, Daiki." Harry answered softly, his gaze not leaving Aomine's_

"_When the time comes that the pull of your magic becomes strong enough that you can't stop it, I want you to come to me." Aomine said "Please Harry, let me be your first."_

_Harry kept his gaze on Aomine's and placed his hand on his cheeks. Harry caressed Aomine's face before tilting his head up and brushing his lips against Aomine's._

"_I wouldn't have it any other way."_

"_Arigatou, Harry." Aomine said before pulling Harry's body to him for another kiss._

* * *

'_How would I even know when the time has come?' _thought Harry as he prepared to rest.

He was wearing his pyjamas and was preparing to go to sleep. He was thinking about how he could tell if what Daiki said was near. He was a bit nervous as well about giving his virginity to Daiki, he loves Daiki, there is no doubt about that but in all the research he did only one thing was certain, it would hurt the first time.

He also wonders if Daiki knows what to do once that time comes. In all his research the dominant partner must make sure that his submissive is prepared for him. All the instructions were clear that the dominant must be careful in preparing his partner so that the submissive would not feel pain during penetration.

Harry felt himself grow hot at those thoughts. Would Daiki even know how to prepare him? Harry watched a few videos on intercourse and he imagined Daiki doing those to him. Daiki kissing him, Daiki caressing his body, Daiki biting on his nipples, Daiki spreading him with his fingers, and more erotic thoughts entered his mind. His body grew hotter at his thoughts and when he tried to calm down and shake his head off the thoughts that were plaguing him did he find out that he could not do it.

He tried to divert his thoughts to things that would instantly turn him off but an image of Daiki pounding him would always interrupt his thoughts.

'_This must be it' _Harry thought _'Must call Daiki'_

Harry could feel his body shiver from want and he grabbed his bag. He threw the contents on the floor and scattered his stuff until he grabbed hold of his cell phone. He hurriedly searched for Daiki's number in his contacts and instantly pressed the call button. It seemed like ages before Daiki answered his phone when it was only a matter of seconds in reality.

"_Hello?" _Harry heard Daiki answer on the other line

"Da-da-Daiki..." Harry answered

"_Harry?! What's the matter? Are you hurt? Where are you? I'll go there right now." _ Harry heard Daiki ruffling through his stuff on the other line.

"Daiki, it-its starting." Harry said. He heard Daiki's breath hitch on the other line and the sudden pause in the other male's movements.

"_You at home, then?" _ Aomine asked his voice a bit lower than usual.

"Hai." Harry answered.

"_Wait a second, I'll apparate there." _ The line suddenly went dead and Harry placed the phone down.

He was panting on his bed and clenching his bed sheets as he anxiously waited for Daiki to come. He almost cried in relief when he heard the doorbell ring.

"_Good evening Remus-san. Harry called me and asked me to come here." _Harry heard Daiki say.

"_Is that so? Well, he's in his room right now, just go ahead and tell him I'll be out for a while, I need to buy some stuff in the market. It's a good thing you came by."_

"_I'll tell him Remus-san."_

"_Alright, I'll be off now."_

Harry heard the distinct sound of the door closing and heard Aomine's footsteps as he walked to his room. He was nearly breathless when his door opened, revealing Aomine in a white shirt and black shorts, he must have not bothered to change the moment he received the call.

"Daiki," Harry said "You're here."

Aomine closed the door and locked it behind him before closing the distance between them and holding Harry close to him.

"I'm here now Harry." Aomine said "I'll take care of you."

Harry's lips were suddenly in contact with Daiki's. He felt his body's heat lessen into more comfortable warmth instead of the painful heat he was experiencing earlier. He pressed himself closer to Daiki to get that pleasurable warmth once more.

Daiki was taking his time in kissing Harry thoroughly. He licked at Harry's lips gently, asking for Harry to open his mouth. Harry complied and opened his mouth for Daiki. Daiki eagerly inserted his tongue into Harry's mouth, tasting everything that Harry has to offer. Harry mewled into the kiss and pressed his body against Aomine's, his hands gripping the shirt his partner was wearing.

Aomine pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their mouths; Harry made a needy noise and made to connect their lips once again. Harry was immersed in the pleasurable warmth going through his body and nothing could stop him from feeling it again.

"Don't worry, I promise you'll feel good." Aomine said caressing Harry's cheeks.

Aomine removed his shirt and stood up to take off his shorts along with his boxers. Harry gazed at Aomine as he stood naked in front of him. Harry knelt on the bed and approached Aomine. He placed his hands on Aomine's biceps, caressing the dark-skinned males well-toned biceps before placing them on his partner's chest and lifting himself a bit to kiss Aomine once more.

Their second kiss was even more passionate than the first with Harry's tongue participating as well. He would let his tongue flick with Aomine's. When Aomine's tongue was in his mouth, Harry let his own play with Aomine's and he would suck on Aomine's appendage in his mouth.

Aomine continued to kiss Harry as he undid the buttons of Harry's pyjamas. He let it slide off Harry's shoulders. Aomine placed his knees on the bed and used his weight to topple Harry into the bed. He lifted Harry's legs off the bed and removed Harry's remaining clothing which left the both of them fully naked.

Aomine sat and gazed at Harry's naked form. He watched as Harry's body glistened with sweat, as Harry laid panting and writhing on his bed, and as Harry's cock bobbed invitingly. He felt himself harden further as he gazed at the sinfully delicious visage Harry presented.

He laid his body on top of Harry's, their cocks touching one another as Aomine lowered his head to claim Harry's lips once more. They would have made such a perfect image if anyone were to watch them. There was Harry, who was so petite and pale being towered by Aomine's tall and dark frame. They were so different from one another that they fit each other perfectly.

Aomine muffled Harry's moans as he grinded their erections together. He can't help but release a moan himself when he felt Harry's arms wrap around him and his hands grasp at his back. Aomine removed his lips from Harry to take some much needed air.

"You look so sexy, Harry." Aomine said

Aomine kissed his way down Harry's body, stopping for a while to play at Harry's nipples before going further south. Harry pulled away nervously when Aomine's hand slipped between his legs. Aomine gazed at Harry's flushed face before smirking and kissing the inside of Harry's thighs. Harry moaned and squirmed in Aomine's grasp as his thighs were bit and sucked on.

Aomine lifted Harry's hips to him and lifted Harry's hard cock. Harry let out a strangled cry, his eyes widening, as he felt the tip of his member slipped between Aomine's lips.

The warmth caused by Aomine's lips made Harry moan in pleasure. He felt the warmth grow and spread as Aomine sucked his cock into his mouth. Aomine's tongue was working and stroking his cock while Aomine sucks on him.

Suppressing his moans, Harry writhed as his hips involuntarily bucked into the wet mouth. Everything was entirely new to him, he was desperate to savour every second of this as he was moving his hips and begging Aomine for more. The tip of Aomine's tongue swirled around the head of Harry's cock, dipping into the little slit and drawing out beads of Harry's precum.

Harry cried out as Aomine paid extra attention to his throbbing tip. Aomine smiled around Harry's cock in his mouth before taking in Harry's length fully. Harry's hand tangled in Aomine's hair while his other hand played with his own nipples. Harry was fighting against the desire to release the same time that Aomine was tempting him to give in.

Harry felt his insides tighten and his body suddenly went numb with pleasure. The tightening feeling grew as Aomine gave one harsh suck around Harry's cock. Just when he thought he could take no more, another burst of pleasure ran through him. Harry cried out Aomine's name as he spilled inside Harry's mouth.

"You're so beautiful when you cum, Harry." Aomine said wiping the excess cum off his chin and sucking them in his mouth.

"Want me to do it as well?" Harry panted.

"You don't have to do anything, Harry; this night is all about you." Aomine assured him.

Aomine left Harry on the bed going through the pockets of his shorts. Harry tried on calming himself as his body remembered the pleasure he just experienced. Aomine returned to the bed with a small bottle. Aomine pushed Harry's legs apart, he settled between them and Aomine caressed Harry's knee to his inner thigh, giving Harry some time to relax.

Once Harry was relaxed, Aomine opened the bottle and coated two of his fingers with the clear liquid. "I'll be preparing you now, Harry." Aomine said as his hands disappeared from Harry's view.

Harry stiffened for a moment before relaxing once again as he felt a finger gently probe his entrance. There was a small fleeting spike of pain when Aomine's finger entered him but it soon disappeared.

The finger inside of Harry actually felt good as it moved in and out of his hole caressing his insides. Another finger was added and Harry arched his hips off the bed trying to tell Aomine that he wanted more. Aomine twisted his hand while opening his fingers to stretch Harry even further. Harry moaned and started to fuck himself on Aomine's fingers to get more of the pleasure. He managed to find a rhythm and Aomine released a moan.

"You don't know how hot that is." Aomine said as he removed his fingers.

Aomine grabbed the bottle once again but Harry stopped him.

"Let me." Harry said

Harry poured a generous amount of lube in his hands before he coated every inch of Aomine's thick cock. Aomine felt his knees weaken as Harry proceeded to stroke his cock. He moaned as Harry grew more confident of his strokes. Harry stroked Aomine's cock and twisted his had every time he would reach the head of Aomine's cock. Aomine laid his forehead against Harry's.

"You better stop before I come." Aomine breathed out.

Harry reluctantly removed his hand from Aomine's cock and laid down on the bed. He lifted his legs and spread them apart. Aomine approached Harry and positioned himself at Harry's entrance before gently entering Harry.

There was a slight pain that elicited a wince from Harry but it faded away as it did before. Aomine moved cautiously, stopping for a while to let Harry adjust to the intrusion. The feeling of being filled for the first time was extraordinary. Harry moaned louder when Aomine pulled out of him until only the tip was inside before shoving the entire length back in. The inside of Harry's hole tingled as Aomine continued to move in and out slowly, and he begged Aomine for more.

"Daiki, please, faster!" Harry moaned as Aomine moved inside him,

"Anything for you, Harry." Aomine smiled, while fucking Harry faster.

The faster thrusts caused Harry to rock on the bed. The new pace caused Aomine's cock to reach a spot deep inside of Harry that caused his head to spin and his body to be overwhelmed in pleasure.

"I love you, Daiki, don't stop! Please don't stop!" Harry cried out as Aomine continued to hit that spot as he moved faster into Harry.

Aomine bent down and kissed Harry as he continued to thrust inside his little love.

"I love you Harry." Aomine whispered, taking one of Harry's hands and guiding it to his own cock.

Aomine helped Harry jerk his cock. Harry lifted his hips a little due to the two sensations going on his body. With his hips raised, Aomine's cock hit that spot in him deeper and made the pleasure spike more.

Harry felt himself tighten once again. Aomine had Harry jerk himself faster and they worked towards their completion together. Gripping the bed with his other hand, Harry let go of his control and allowed his anal walls to tighten around Aomine's cock. Aomine continued to thrust inside Harry before thrusting deep and allowing his cum to coat Harry's insides.

Harry whimpered when Aomine pulled out of him. Aomine rolled away from him and laid beside him on the bed. Harry lifted his head and placed it on Aomine's chest, Aomine's hand was under Harry, embracing the teen to his side.

"I love you Daiki." Harry said, nuzzling Aomine's chest

"I love you too, Harry" Aomine said, burying his nose in Harry's hair.

"I'm glad you're my first." Harry said before finally falling asleep.

"Me too, Harry, me too." Aomine said before allowing himself to succumb to sleep with his love beside him.

**=TBC=**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (Please Read): This is it! As you can see I was a bit carried away with this fic! Leave some ideas you want to see in the fic.**


End file.
